Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor device in which an IGBT and a reflux diode are integrated on the same chip. In the semiconductor device, in order to reduce an on voltage of the TGBT, an end of a cathode region is separated in a direction away from an IGBT part by a distance which is 100 μm longer than a distance between an end of an anode region and the IGBT part.